Chat Room
by NonPerfect-Child
Summary: Sasuke is having some trouble with his older brother. He gets on a chat room to talk to is friends and asked we can do to make Itachi stop. Better then it sounds! Child abuse, language


_Hello, my pets! Me again!! I did this for a paper at school (got me a REALY good grade too), I based all f them on Naruto characters, I just changed the names around, but I changed them back just for you guys! ._

_Sum: Sasuke is having some trouble with his older brother. He gets on a chat room_ _to talk to is friends and asked we can do to make Itachi stop. Better then it sounds!!!_

_Rating: Rating M for safety. Child abuse, language, hints of yaoi. (SasuxNaru and KakaxIru) _

_On with the Show!! _

_**Chat Room**_

Sasuke sat back from his computer screen and with a sigh, wincing when his back slapped the chair.

"Come on! Come on! I need someone to talk to!" The black eyed boy growled, still waiting for the chat room to load and open. He flipped his dark bangs out of his eyes and tugged at his blue t-shirt, trying to adjust the cloth so it wouldn't irritate his sore back and stomach.

The boy sighed. _What should I do now? What would Naruto do? Hehe… that's kinda a dumb question. He would jump into things with out thinking and just wing it. _

Sasuke tilted his head to the right, getting a good look at the picture of Naruto and himself that was sitting on his desk by the computer screen. It was the Fourth of July; they were holding hands while everyone else was looking at the bright fireworks. Kakashi had taken the picture and gave it to him just the day after (Sasuke nearly killed him, but Kakashi just laughed. He confessed that he had been seeing their English teacher, Iruka, for some time now and it was nothing to be ashamed about. Sasuke's mouth almost hit the floor to that.). He shook his head, trying to forget about that night after he got home. That had been a dark, dark night…

"About time!" he whispered just as the AOL room logged him in.

**Hot-Stuff has just logged in.**

**NoodleLover: what took ya sooooo long you bastard?!**

**Hot-Stuff: hello 2 u 2 naruto…**

**GoodGuy: greetings sasuke! -gives sasuke 2 thumbs up and grins-**

**Hot-Stuff: -nods- lee**

**EmoElmo: …sasuke…**

**NoodleLover: well mr. im- 2- stuck- up- 2- answer- my …. umm… -blushes- …best friend?!**

**Hot-Stuff: …gaara…**

Sasuke liked Gaara; the quiet boy was a lot like himself. They could really relate to each other. Gaara, with his crimson red hair and blazing green eyes had the girls all over him. He was also very dark, quiet, dangers, and respected. Also, he comes from an abusive family, just like Sasuke.

Gaara's father loved to beat on him because he is the youngest, the most unprotected. His older brother

_(AN: sorry guys I cant remember Gaara's brother's names!! If you know please tell me? Thank you muches!!) _

broke their father's nose last time he tried to touch his little brother, so he stepped off. Their older sister, Temari, had moved out long before the man began to drink heavily and got abusive.

Sasuke had his older brother, Itachi, and his friends to worry about. And, unlike Gaara, he didn't have an older sibling to turn Itachi in for child abuse.

"I wonder if I would even live to see Itachi locked up." Sasuke snapped out of his conversation with himself, realizing Sakura just logged on and Naruto was yelling at him.

**Pinkgal has just logged in.**

**NoodleLover: sasuke answer me damnit!!- oh hi sakura!**

**GoodGuy: hello sakura my love!! My beautiful flower!!!! 3**

**NoodleLover: hey back off lee! shes mine!!**

**Pinkgal: ewww…!!**

**Hot-Stuff: -glares- srry naruto what did u say?**

**EmoElmo: idk he is just stupid**

**Pinkgal: LOLZ!!**

**NoodleLover: shut up gaara!**

**GoodGuy: thats not nice**

**NoodleLover: asked if you wanted help sasuke**

**Hot-Stuff: with what?**

**Pinkgal: so sasuke i was wondering if u wannna go c a movie sometime?**

**Hot-Stuff: NO!!**

**GoodGuy:-cries- sakura i thought we had something!!!! -tear-**

**NoodleLover: with ya big bro**

**NoodleLover: step off lee. she. is. MINE!!**

**Hot-Stuff: … -wince- **

**Pinkgal: get a clue naruto! i like sasuke! And dont ya know that hinata chick has a thing for u?!**

**NoodleLover: she does???????? o.O**

**Pinkgal: duh! -rolls eyes-**

**Hot-Stuff: …**

**EmoElmo: QUIET!!!!!!!! SASUKE WANTS 2 SAY SOMETHIN!!!!!!!**

**GoodGuy: fades to silence… . **

**Hot-Stuff: . **

**Hot-Stuff: naruto….. that is NOT going to happen!! –you and sakura OR hinata I mean!!! got that?! i told you thing a LONG time ago… .**

**NoodleLover: -blushes- yeah i know…. i was just thinking why she would like me….**

**EmoElmo: -raises and eyebrow-**

**Hot-Stuff: why else dobe? You got a nice…… ehh NVM**

**GoodGuy: ooooooooo!!!! I get it you 2!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**Pinkgal: am I missing something here???????? **

**EmoElmo: XD**

**Hot-Stuff: forget abot it sakura….**

**Hot-Stuff:-about**

**Hot-Stuff: i DO want help but im afraid of what will happen if itachi finds out…**

Sasuke may be cold to just about everyone else but these are his true friends, people he could really trust. People he can confide in. Especially Naruto. He may be a loud-mouth blond, but he really knows how to keep secrets. Lee is always a good support and always lifts everyone's spirits. Sakura keeps all of the stupid fan girls off of Sasuke's back. Granit, she likes him too, but that's good (kind of…) 'cause she likes him enough to keep her mouth shut about his family problems. And Gaara, he is just cool like that. To Sasuke, they are all trust worthy people.

**EmoElmo: dont be**

**NoodleLover: we can help**

**Hot-Stuff: how?**

**Pinkgal: awwww! its ok sasu-poo!!! –smiles-**

**GoodGuy: its alright sasu**

**Hot-Stuff: how can u help???**

**EmoElmo: we can take him to court and charge him with child abuse**

**Hot-Stuff: oh yeah? We have no proof!**

**EmoElmo: what bout the marks and cuts he leaves on u?**

**Hot-Stuff: he can say what he always say that I got in a fight at school**

**GoodGuy: HE SAYS THAT?! THAT LIYING BASTERD!! :( **

**Pinkgal: awwww! pooor sasuke -tear-**

**EmoElmo: but u have us we were their that 1 time he and his friends **

**got drunk, high -god knows what else- and beat on u**

**Hot-Stuff: and do u really think some jury is gonna believe a bunch of teens?!?! **

**EmoElmo: …no…**

**NoodleLover: what bout kakashi? he knows and i no he would help us bag that… that… that jackoff!!**

**Hot-Stuff: don't you mean jack ASS?**

**NooleLover: NO!! i mean what i said:P**

**Hot-Stuff: -smiles-**

Sasuke sat back and really did smile. Kakashi was their weird, perverted (but cool) science teacher. He knew what Itachi was doing, and was pretty upset (that's an under statement, he was PISSED) when Sasuke made him promise not to tell. "Maybe it will be okay for me after all." He whispered. He knew it would be alright. He had witnesses, marks, and Kakashi. Stone cold evidence.

Sasuke turned his head again to look at that beautiful picture on his desk. Then he let his gaze drift up to his window, where, just on the horizon there was a faint glowing of pink and purple. Just like it was so many months ago when it was just him and Naruto, no Itachi or anything.

The boy reached back to rub his shoulder, feeling a big scab begin to form and smiled wider.

Yes everything is going to be alright.

**Hot-Stuff: ) **

**Hot-Stuff has just logged out**.

_So what did you think? Is it good? Bad? I'll take ANYTHING… not too bad of flames, please? Also, how bad was my grammar and spelling?_

_Itahci: it SUCKED!!_

_Shut up!! … anywho this is kinda an old story. If you want, ill keep it a oneshot or I'll keep going. You tell me!! ._

_Ich Liebe Dich N' Guten-Natch!_

_NonPerfect-Child _


End file.
